Coming Home
by Nessa 00
Summary: Clark comes back to Lois after his training...Just read it. One shot.


He stood outside of the Talon, drenched in water

He stood outside of the Talon, drenched in water. He'd been standing there for 5 minutes, reconsidering if he should walk through the doors. He held a red rose in his right hand and had his left hand in his pocket. This was it. With his heart pounding against his chest, he opened the doors to walk in.

He hadn't been here for 2 years. 2 long years he should say. He had been 'in training'. He learned so many different languages. He learned about who he was, his heritage, and most of all how to accept himself for who he was.

It was his fathers' last wish before he had departed from his life. He would have never done it but his fathers last words were for him to listen to his biological father.

He walked slowly to a table that was close to the counter. Sitting down, he breathed in the smell of coffee and blueberry muffins with a small grin. He sat the rose down on the table, waiting anxiously to see the one person that never left his thoughts during those 2 life changing years.

He has missed her so much. They were both happy with where they were in their relationship. They had just confessed their love for each other when he had to up and leave. It made his heart break. She was so angry and sad. But he couldn't blame her. It took so long just trying to convince her to give him a chance…them a chance. But when he finally got through to her, his biological father had him come to training.

His biological father. Now that was something that changed. He always thought that his biological father was this cruel, ruthless, insensitive person. When he finally had a real conversation with his father, he learned that he was really a loving, caring person, who died to save him.

With all that running through his head, he didn't hear footsteps that were behind him and that were coming towards him.

"Well if it isn't my favorite farm boy, Clark Kent." Just by hearing that you would be able to know who that had to be.

Clark smiled then turned around to be face to face with Lois Lane.

"And if it isn't the only one that knows how to get on my nerves." Clark's voice was dripped in sarcasm just like hers was. They smiled at each other, both surprise that it wasn't awkward.

They came closer to each other, step after step then gave one another a hug that let go of 2 years. "It's so good to see you. I've missed you so much." Lois whispered to his ear. Clark only responded by hugging her tighter while saying, "me too".

After a while they pulled back and took their seats at the table. Clark picked up the rose and held it out to her. "For you."

Lois looked at it with a small smile before taking it gently in her hand. "Thanks Smallville."

"No problem. I like your hair. When did you do it?" Her hair was a little past her shoulders and was a brown that shined with every light that hit it. It made her look so beautiful and professional. Like one of those lawyers that always had their hair done and was always dressed for the occasion.

Lois touched the ends of her hair, feeling it. Lois smiled at him before answering. "I had it done like 3 weeks ago. And thanks. Didn't know that farm boys knew how to give compliments." She finished off with a smirk.

He leaned in a little closer to her, taking a chance, with their lips nearly rubbing against each other. He spoke softly, but yet confidently. "I guess you have a lot to learn then."

Lois drew closer to him and whispered before capturing his lips. "I guess I do." It was a small kiss, nothing too passionate but just enough to know that what they had didn't go away.

They pulled back with their hands interlocked. "I've missed that."

"You're not the only one." Lois took another glance at him. "You look…different."

His only response was a shy smile and a shrug of his shoulders. He would tell her when the time was right. She was staring at him intently, so he quickly asked her a question. "How've you been?"

She nodded at him but said, "Good, and you?"

"I'm good. I heard you're a reporter at the Daily Planet, how's that?"

A smile formed slightly on her face just by thinking of her work place. "It's fun. Me and Chloe are partners."

By the time they finished with the whole '20 questions' and catching up it had been 2 hours later.

They were both standing outside the Talon doors, side by side, hand in hand, and with smiles on their faces that showed relief and happiness.

"I was thinking that we could do dinner tomorrow?" proposed Clark with a hopeful look all over his face.

Lois took his face in her hands and gave him another kiss that lingered this time. After they pulled apart her thumb caressed his cheek. "Only if you promise to never leave again."

Clark gave her a peck on the lips then said, "Promise, I'll pick you up around 8?"

"I'd like that." Her face was twinkling with optimism.

He smiled at her again. "Well until then…"

"I'll see ya later…Smallville."

"You to Lois."

They walked their separate ways to their cars. Clark was about to open his door when he heard her saying one last thing.

"Oh…and Clark?" he turned around to look at her direction. She looked at him very seriously. It made him stand up straight right away.

"Yeah?" he carried a hopeful look upon his face. He wasn't sure if she was going to say three words that would change everything…in a good way.

"Don't be late!" she had a silly grin on her face. His shoulders only slumped down.

With a chuckle he shouted back to her, "Wouldn't dream of it Lois!" And with that Clark Kent opened his car and drove off saying to him self, "I love you too, Lois Lane."


End file.
